


Today The Sky Fell

by animatedCola



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I could be wrong about something I dunno, I straight up don't know what to tag this, Is it too soon to make that joke? Rip, Ranboo and Sam appear for like a single line so they don't get tagged privileges, Spoilers for March 1st, That was my first real lore stream and I am STILL suffering, Tubbo in denial of Tommy's death, Tubbo's going through it bear with him, how are we all feeling after that because YIKES, ish, no beta we die like tommy in prison, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Tommy couldn’t be dead.Right? Tommy was alive, Sam was playing a very messed up joke—there, there was no way that Tommy had actually died in the prison. Next to him, Ranboo made a face, trying to process the news. But he couldn’t. Neither of them could. They were just building the hotel, they were having fun, and now—Tubbo’s best friend was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.---Also known as-- Tommy's March 1st stream happened and I'm still trying to process it.
Kudos: 9





	Today The Sky Fell

Tommy couldn’t be dead.

Right? Tommy was alive, Sam was playing a very messed up joke—there, there was no way that Tommy had actually died in the prison. Next to him, Ranboo made a face, trying to process the news. But he couldn’t. Neither of them could. They were just building the hotel, they were having fun, and now—

Tubbo’s best friend was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He didn’t even know. He didn’t even know that Tommy had been stuck in the prison. Tommy had been gone for a while, sure, but he hadn’t expected that the other had been stuck in Pandora’s Vault with Dream. Hadn’t expected a tearful Warden Sam greeting him and Ranboo at the front entrance of Pandora’s Vault and informing them that Tommy was _gone._

Beaten to death by Dream.

The man that had put them through so much had killed Tommy for good. Taken his last life with no remorse.

He doesn’t… how does he react to that? Other than just being _numb_.

Maybe that was a good thing. As long as he ignored it, and stayed in denial then… then Tommy wouldn’t be dead. His dead body wouldn’t still be in Pandora’s Vault, bloody and bruised and _lifeless—_

He would still be at the Big Innit Hotel, his laughter filling the halls, eagerly awaiting Sam Nook’s next objective to complete. Tubbo’s best friend wouldn’t be dead.

It wasn’t _fair_ , either. Tommy wasn’t supposed to be the one to die, Tommy… Tommy was supposed to live, no matter what. If one of them died, it would be Tubbo, Tubbo was supposed to be the one that died first because Tommy could live without _him_ , but _he_ couldn’t live without _Tommy._ He couldn’t.

Tommy wasn’t even seventeen yet. He never would be. He would eternally be sixteen, and most of the server wouldn’t even fucking remember him because they all hated him—and what for? He didn’t deserve their hate, didn’t deserve an early grave, didn’t deserve to _still be in there with the man who killed him._

Dream still had his body in their— _his_ —cell. Sam said he wasn’t able to remove the lava to get in yet. Tubbo partially hoped that the body was still there anyway. Just so that they could give Tommy a proper burial. He deserved that much at least. The last time that Tubbo had thought his best friend was dead, he hadn’t been able to give him a proper burial, hadn’t been able to find the body.

But this wasn’t just thought, this was _real_. The message sitting on his communicator proved it.

Taking a deep breath, he set off back towards the Bee ‘n Boo Hotel, hands tightly clenched at his sides, hoping that no one could notice the trembling in his hands and arms. Wouldn’t notice the tears beginning to blur his vision as he fought to keep them down. He was fine, he would _be_ fine. Tommy was alive, and well, and _not dead_. He refused to let Tommy be gone, not until he saw the body for himself. Tommy couldn’t go out like that. That was an extremely underwhelming way for him to go—Tommy deserved a spectacular death, one that was loud and bright and everything that he was in life, not… not this.

No one deserved this.

Sniffling, he let himself into the hotel, looking around. They still had so much work to do if they wanted to compete with Tommy’s hotel. He couldn’t wait for Tommy to come back to see their two hotels side by side and jokingly engage in a battle with him and Ranboo.

He would come back. It… it would just take time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "From The Ground Up" By Laura Shigihara
> 
> So uh... they might be out of character, my bad, I'm still getting used to writing for these characters. 
> 
> Tubbo hasn't given us his canonical reaction to Tommy being dead, so uh, catch the fanfic writers doing it for him. I meant for my first work in this fandom to be like a kinda lighthearted Percy Jackson AU and then March 1st happened and next thing I know here we are. If I got any canon events messed up, do let me know because I'm lowkey out of the loop still.


End file.
